Before The War
by LadyArcana81
Summary: Inspired by by a piece of fan art. This is the story about what happened when Murky took Rainbow Land Back from Rainbow Brite. When you see the picture, you'll understand the Genres.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Brite. I don't know who created it. I was in Kindergarten when I first this show/movie.  
You can find some of the old episodes, as well as the movies, on YouTube  
I got permission from Gamoogah on If you'd like to see the picture I am basing it on, the link is on my profile page.  
Remember any ideas you suggest, if I use them or get ideas from. I will give you credit on the next chapter. I've done it before I will do it again, so don't be surprised.

I found the old theme song. On another site.

* * *

"Rainbow Brite.  
"See the shining light.  
"Yes I'm gonna take ya to Rainbow Brite…"

"A long time ago, far, far, far away, nestled near the heart of the Milky Way Galaxy, is a planet called Earth. It is there, where you will find a precious magical girl, called: Rainbow Brite. She lives in a place called Rainbow Land.

"It is there, that she lives an enchanted life filled with rainbows and love. Rainbow Brite, along with friends Stormy, Moonglo, Tickled Pink, and the Color Kids all of them work together with the Sprites to spread color, all over the planet. That is their daily mission: bringing color to Earth.

"It is a never ending task. A job that requires a great love for the magic of color.

"I won't say everyone loves this job. I seem to have forgotten the two creatures in Rainbow Land, whom do not like color at all. They resided here, before Rainbow Land was known as Rainbow Land. Known as Murky and Lurky, they live in the Grey Mountains of Rainbow Land.

"Murky and Lurky's mission is to rob Rainbow Land, and thus Earth, of all color. Anything colorful is evil, to them. So every day brings a new plan, a new opportunity to stop Rainbow Brite from spreading color.

"Now you may ask me, why.

"Indeed, I've often wondered about that myself.

"Why would Murky and Lurky always try to end the existence of color?

*Sight* "When I forget, that's when I remind myself. That, once upon a time, Rainbow Land was a grey colorless desolate place. A place ruled by The King of Shadows, and Murky was his second in command.

"Murky imprisoned the Color Kids. Then, he let hideous angry and vicious monsters roam the land. If that wasn't enough; those, who still opposed the King of Shadows, were frozen solid.

"Thus the reason why, Murky and Lurky keep trying to stop Rainbow Brite.

"We have been fortunate. That, until now, they've never succeeded. Until now, Rainbow Brite was always there to stop Murky and Lurky.

"Now, something has changed. Perhaps, it has changed forever.

"My name is Brian. I'm a human boy. With the help of a magic key, I travel from Earth to Rainbow Land. Ever since I met Rainbow Brite; I've believed her to be a true loyal friend. A person that will always be there, when you need her most. It's why I couldn't understand. Why it happened.

"One day I opened a door to Rainbow Land, and Rainbow Brite was no where to be found.

It was the day Rainbow Brite disappeared…

**Rainbow Brite  
See the shining light  
Yes I'm gonna take ya to Rainbow Brite  
Starlite flies  
Right before your eyes  
And rainbow colors will cheer you up**

**Magic LightGonna take you for a ride...**


	2. Gone

Chapter 1 - **Gone?**

* * *

Disclaimer; I think the Hallmark company owns Rainbow Brite. If not. Then I know for sure they invented her. Not me. I was just a kid at the time. Please don't sue.

Remember this story is going to be based on a picture. Just like another fan fiction I was working on (but can't seem to get a 2nd chapter for). If you want to see it just go to my Profile. I provided a link.

I didn't create that picture. I can't draw stick people. No artistic talent, just writing talent.

* * *

**Rainbow Brite  
See the shining light  
Yes I'm gonna take ya to Rainbow Brite  
Starlite flies  
Right before your eyes  
And rainbow colors will cheer you up**

Hi, I'm Brian. I live in the suburbs of Wisconsin. I'm just an ordinary teenage boy. I play JV soccer and ride the bus to school. Pretty ordinary really, except for one little fact.

When I was younger. I met an amazing girl. She changed my life forever and her name was Rainbow Brite.

She's from somewhere called Rainbow Land. You can't find it on any map, and you can only get there by traveling over the rainbow. At that place is the source of rainbows found on earth. Though Rainbow Brite told me, that there is actually a diamond planet in the center of the Universe. This planet, Spectra, is the source of all refracted light. Every kind of color imaginable, only exists because light shines though this place.

I'm told Spectra is the home of Sprites and guardian Krys. These Sprites are dedicated to polishing and cleaning. Krys is the apprentice to Orin, an ancient sprite and former guardian. He rides a red mane, black metal, robotic horse called On-X. Rainbow met him once; when an evil dark princess tried to capture Spectra for her gem collection.

This is the world Rainbow Brite lives in. At least I thought it was. Like I said before, the Rainbow I know did two things: bring rainbow magic to the world and stop Murky from taking over Rainbow Land.

That is why I was so surprised, when I came to visit…

* * *

"Man! What a great day! Mom, Dad! My team won the championship!" Brian called out as ran into the house.

"That's wonderful dear." Mom said.

Dad called out. "Congratulations son! I know you and the team worked hard."

"Honey! Honey!? Where are you going?" Mom asked, worried.

Casually pulling a gold key from his pocket, Brain ran up the stairs. "I'm going to my room, to talk to a friend of mine and tell her the good news."

"But dear, dinner will be ready soon. Don't talk to your friend too long."

At the top of the stairs Brian yelled out, "don't worry Mooom. After, all how much trouble can I get into, upstairs in my room?" Then the next sound, head by his parents was a *SLAM*.

In his room, Brian dropped his backpack and walked up to his closet. "Take me to Rainbow Land!" Then placed his key in the lock and opened the door. "Oh wow, I love this place." Brian sighed. As he walked though verdant green plains, multi-colored flower filled fields and past a burbling blue stream. Every where he looked, there was color, life, and happiness.

Before he got there, Moonglo ran up to him. "Brian, is that you? Thank goodness you came!"

"Hey Moonglo, whatz new?" Catching Moonglo in a hug, as she raced into him. Brian looked worriedly down at her. "Moonglo… You look upset. Is anything wrong?"

Rubbing her face into Brian's shirt. She began sobbing.

"Shhh… Moonglo, shhh… everything will be alright." Awkwardly patting her the back, Brian tried to console Moonglo. "It's alright, lets head over to Rainbow Tower. I'm sure, whatever is wrong, Rainbow will be able to help."

*Awhahh, awhahaha….* "Brian," *Sob* Y-You don't!" *sob, sob* "Un-under, st-and-d-d-d, Rainbow is gone!!!!"

*shock* Brian stopped trying to pat her. He dropped his arms to his sides. "Rainbow…" Then he walked away from Moonglo, toward Rainbow Tower. "Rainbooow……!" He began to run.

"Brian, *sob* Brian wait."

"No time, Moonglo." Brain panted. "Is Tink here? Or did he go with Rainbow today."

"No, but Brian, Shimmer's gone too, along with Stormy and Skydancer."

Stumbling to a halt, he tripped over his own feet. "What? Why, where'd they go?"

*huff* "Thanks." *huff* *huff* "Boy you're really in shape."

Sheepishly, "Uh thanks, Moonglo. I'm sorry 'bout that." Getting up and dusting off his jeans. "Here let me carry you." Brain helped her to climb on his back. "Now, tell me. What's going on, are the Color Kids still here? Why's everybody gone? Are Tickled Pink and Sunriser, still here? Are they gone too?"

*sob* "Brian, I don't know. The color kids are still here, but Murky and Lurky casued a HUGE rockslide." Moonglo paused to rub her eyes. "At - the C-color Caves. Oh Brian, what are we gonna DO!" *wahhh*

"I don't know Moonglo. I just don't know…"

*Heh, he he he heeee*  
Above them, at the entrance to the color caves. Murky was laughing hysterically and rolling around in the dirt. *hee hee, hee, heeee*

"Murky…? Murky?" Lurky asked. "Did I finally do good? After all I gots all those tiny little sprites to leave… Didn't I do good?" Then dug the foot of his toe into another rock. Subsequently causing another rock slide.

"Oh yes-s. *he, he* We both did good." Murky replied. Trying to contain himself, Murky walked over to his latest machine. "All I have to do now is set off this Gloom Bomb, inside the caves."

Jumping up and down Lurky ran over and picked it up. "Oh, oh! Can I do it, Murky! Can I, can I, can I?" Then he tightly hugged the machine to his large furry body.

"No! You big banana brain." Yanking it away from Lurky. Murky gently checked for any breaks in his invention. Satisfied, that Lurky's careless shaking and squeezing, didn't cause any serious breaks. Murky ran over into the caves. "Just keep throwing rocks at anyone! And I mean anyone! Who tries ta get up here."

Upset Lurky absently kicked at more rocks. "Awww, I never get to do anything fun."

"What was that?" Murky angrily called out.

"Nothing, Murky!" He quickly replied. Then Lurky eagerly began throwing rocks at some birds. "Go away, Birdies!"

* * *

Tell me what you think…. remember I only know what you tell me.


End file.
